The Night Before
by naya-is-my-homegirl
Summary: It's the night before Brittany and Santan's wedding. WIll Santana be able to convince Brittany to ditch the "no seeing the bride" rule? How will the maid of honor, Quinn, react?


"San stop you need to go."

Brittany giggles out as Santana nibbles on her ear.

"No."

"Saaaan."

"Britt I'm staying and there's nothing you can do to make me go."

"Really? Is that a challenge?"

"No, it would only be a challenge if you had any chance of beating me."

Brittany pulls away at this statement. One thing people may be surprised to know about her is that, no matter the game, she is fiercely competitive, even more so than Santana.

"Oh you're on little girl I am so winning this."

"Hey, I am NOT little! I'm just smaller in stature than most people."

"Yeah, yeah, I know."

"Britt-Britt, why do you want me go so bad you know you looooove me."

"I do love you which is why you need to go back to Quinn's. It's bad luck to see the bride the day before the wedding."

"Isn't it the day of the wedding that's bad luck? Besides we're both brides so I'm pretty sure that cancels out all those superstitions anyway."

"San I'm serious."

"Ten more minutes."

"Santana Lopez!"

"Okay, okay, I'll go, but I'm only going because I want to."

She whispers the last part mostly to herself even though she knows neither of them are buying it. Santana would bring out Snix and let her mean vicious words beat down anyone who dares to call her whipped. But deep down she knows they are right, I mean why else would she be the one that has to go to Quinn's while Britt gets the apartment. Still, she needs to put up a front and keep some shred of her dignity intact.

"Thank you."

Brittany grinned as she ushered her little spitfire to the door. Santana was the sweetest person she had ever met and she found her tough act adorable.

"Hey guess what." Santana says dreamily.

"What?" Brittany asks.

"We're getting married tomorrow."

The smiles on both girls faces growing even wider.

Brittany leans into Santana's ear and whispers in that low voice she knows drives Santana wild. "Yeah we are. And guess what else?"

Jackpot! No one can resist the charm of Santana María Milagrosa Fajardo García de Lopez. Brittany Susan Pierce prepare to have your world rocked.

"What?" Santana whispers breathlessly with nowhere near the amount of cool swagger her thoughts possessed.

"Told you I'd win."

And with that, Brittany smiles her "you know you can't stay mad at me" smile and swiftly closes the door without another word. Santana is left stunned in the hallway of their apartment complex with nothing but her thoughts.

Tomorrow she would officially become Santana "whipped" Lopez-Pierce and she wouldn't have it any other way.

Quinn heard the door open and was surprised when she glanced up from her book to see it was only a little past eleven. She figured once Santana went home to to grab her favorite sleep shirt that she "forgot" her and Britt would have been going at it as usual and the "no seeing the bride" rule would be thrown out the window.

Santana saw Quinn's light was on and decided that tonight was as good as any to finally have the long over-due talk with her maid of honor.

"Hey saw the light on and thought I'd come in and say goodnight."

"Thanks, goodnight to you too. Where's your favorite shirt that you can't sleep without?"

Oh shit.

"Forgot it was dirty."

"Really?"

"Yup."

"So it took you 45 minutes to realize your shirt was dirty?"

"I stopped for ice cream on the way back."

"It's a quarter after 11."

"The Taco Johns on Lincoln is open until 1 on Saturdays."

"So you got ice cream. At 11 o clock at night. At Taco Johns."

"Yes that's what I said thank you for the instant replay."

She is making this way to easy.

"Ha! You were denied weren't you!"

Santana wanted to smack that smug look off of Q's face. Santana Lopez was not, has not, nor will she ever be denied. Britt would have totally caved if she had even really tried.

"FUCK NO! I just forgot that it was dirty."

"Santana Lopez denied by her own fiancé, and on the night before her wedding no less."

"Ugh, you're such a bitch."

"Says the HBIC."

"AND TO THINK I WAS ABOUT TO START A NICE CONVERSATION AND SAY THANK YOU!"

Quinn froze. She was certain she did not hear that right. Unless your a certain bubbly blue-eyed blonde Santana Lopez does not say thank you. In fact, the closest Quinn has ever gotten to one was when she punched her shoulder and told her "I guess you're not that bad" after the surprise engagement party she threw them last year.

"Wait, what?"

"No you ruined it, now I'm going to bed the night before my wedding angry, hope you're happy."

"Santana stop. Tell me."

Santana sighed and looked up at her friend, her best friend. She doesn't know why it's so hard for her to tell people how she feels it just is. Even Brittany has to twist and pry to get her to open up. But Quinn deserves to know how much she means to her, especially over these past couple of years. She knows she isn't the easiest person to get along with and she's grateful that Quinn's stuck around. In fact, she doesn't really know what Q gets out of this friendship.

"I want to say thank you Quinn. You are my best friend and I could never repay you for all that you've done for me. You're the best person I've ever met, aside from Britt of course."

Santana realizes that the quantity of words was not sufficient, but she knows Quinn will get the full meaning behind them. Q knows her almost as well as Britt does.

"Wow, Santana-"

"Oh dear god don't start crying"

"FIne."

Quinn pulled her in for a quick hug instead.

"Thank you so much."

"Yeah, yeah, don't expect that again it was a one time deal."

Quinn laughs at that, knowing she wasn't joking. She's a lucky girl to have such an amazing friend. If anyone heard her say that out loud they would assume she was taking about Brittany, and although Brit is great, she's not the one she's talking about. Santana Lopez is a lot better then she knows. Quinn wishes her friend would let her tell her that.

Author's Note:

This the first thing I have ever published. I have written a lot of stories, mostly for Brittana, and I've kept them to myself because I don't think they're very good. But now I've decided I should put at least one of them out there. Feel free to review, have, follow, pm me I would appreciate anything.


End file.
